


Not 'for me' but 'with me'

by muldersboyishenthousiasm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldersboyishenthousiasm/pseuds/muldersboyishenthousiasm
Summary: Asking her out for the weekend.





	Not 'for me' but 'with me'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lokisgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/gifts).



> To Lokisgame from whom I got my inspiration for this... :)

He suddenly jumps to his feet. He’s got the most brilliant idea. He checks out wristwatch and sighs. She’s already on her way to the basement and he wouldn’t have any luck in reaching her at home. He sits back down with a deep sigh and runs his hand through his hair in frustration. He tries to concentrate on the report that has been sitting on his desk for weeks. But he can’t.

A few minutes later, he hears the sound of her heels growing louder and he feels his heart beating faster. He wipes his sweaty palms on his pants suit apprehensively before walking over to her. He watches her putting away her purse. She doesn’t acknowledge him until she’s sitting at her desk. (Mulder had ordered one for her to celebrate their one year of partnership.)

‘Mulder?’

Already lost in his thoughts, he doesn’t hear her at first.

‘Mulder? Are you alright?’

She can see the tip of his ears becoming pink at his being caught daydreaming. He nods and sits on the edge of his own desk.

‘Scully…’ he begins hesitantly.

She cocks her head and narrows her eyes expecting him to talk her into getting ready to go on a monster hunting trip in the next hour. But he takes her by surprise.

‘You-already-know-it’s-going-to-be-really-hot-this-weekend-and-I-was-wondering-if-you’d-be-free-for-me.’ He clears his throat. The taint of his ears grows even pinker. ‘Ahem… that is to say… not free _for_ _me_ , but free to be _with_ _me_ this weekend. Or only Saturday. Or Sunday. Or if you’re not, it doesn’t matter.’

She watches in amazement her blushing and stuttering partner. She notices his tie is already loosen – probably because of the uncomfortable heat in the basement – and that he’s put his hands in his pockets – a sign of his restlessness. She wonders what he is up to.  Also, he can’t stop himself from fidgeting and shuffling his feet.

After a having watched him squirm a bit longer, Scully crosses her arms over her chest and smiles.

‘What do you suggest we could do this weekend, Mulder?’

His eyes widen and she could swear the colour of his irises has taken on a light shade of green. He’s definitely pleased with her answer.

‘Well… what about going to the beach?’ he offers. ‘We could bring our swimsuits and enjoy the sun and maybe try surfing?’

She frowns. He looks disappointed. Then his eyebrows jumped up.

‘Or what about diving or snorkelling? That would be so amazing, Scully!’

He looks like a little boy and she can’t refuse him anything when he’s looking at her like this.

‘I guess I’m going to need a new swimsuit then,’ she tells him after a while.


End file.
